bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trial of Akashi Kuchiki.
(Note: This is Chapter 10 of the ''Return From Exile'' story arc.) Some time later in the council court room a beam of light illuminates Akashi in the center… “Akashi Kuchiki,” said a voice from an unseen mouth, “you stand charged with intentionally murdering a being of living world without cause, as well as intentionally breaking a placed power limit without approval from Soul Society. Do you understand these charges?” “I do sir,” Akashi said eyes focused on the ground. “We have received your testimony of what transpired, as well as that of your Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, at least the events that he was a conscious witness of. Even the Head Captain has given us testimony concerning the facts of the mission, and his choice of you and your brother. We also have a record of testimony from Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyōraku on what they found when they saw upon their arrival to the seen.” Akashi’s head dropped and he now looked at his feet. “Along with this eyewitness testimony,” began a woman’s voice, “we have conclusive evidence from the Research Department that proves that your Bankai broke the limit set on you, which since you had already reached Bankai prior to this mission, as noted by testimony from Head Captain Yamamoto, is highly illegal. There is also a distinct lack of any evidence to corroborate your claims that the hollow was of adjuchas level, and the testimony on behalf of the Research Department that the presence of such a hollow would have been detected by the Department; the Seireitei disapproves of such a desperate claim.” “In light of all of this evidence,” began another man’s voice. “We have determined that you are guilty of both the charges of killing a human of living world and breaking limiters placed on you at the added risk to the living world. Further more we find you guilty of lying to this assembly. The sentence as judged by this council is execution by the sōkyoku, pending appeal by the head of your Household as warranted by law. Guards take the prisoner away. Captain Kuchiki, please step forward.” A second beam of light appeared next to Akashi, and Byakuya stepped into the light. “Akashi felt two guards grab his arms and begin to take him from the room. “As the honorable head of the Kuchiki Clan you are offered the opportunity to appeal the courts decision and sentencing, will you accept this offer?” “I will, sir,” he heard Byakuya say as the door slammed. It was the longest walk of his life from that courtroom to his cell. “Execution?” he thought to himself, “but it was an accident! I told them and they didn’t believe me. The only thing I lied about was the fact that it wasn't my first Bankai release, and the only lie I told…they believed. Please, Byakuya, help me.” Back in the Court Chambers Byakuya stands before the Council… “I will, sir,” Byakuya said unable to keep the nervousness from his voice. “State your argument.” “Honorable members of this Council, I beseech you that my brother is innocent on these charges,” Byakuya began. “What proof can you offer?” “Firstly that the testimony offered by myself and my brother concerning his achieving of Bankai prior to the assignment was false. What occurred there was his first Bankai release.” Byakuya said, mumbling erupted among the council. “Byakuya Kuchiki,” said the woman’s voice from before, “do you understand that this testimony implicates you of perjury before this court?” “I do, yes,” Byakuya replied, “But I’d rather my brother be guilty of perjury than crimes against the living world, even at the cost of my own name.” “It is so noted,” said the woman’s voice again, “this court removes its charge of intentionally breaking the power limit, and replaces it with the unintentional infraction for which there is no charge. We also place the charge of perjury onto the both your records. Have you any other evidence?” “He cried, your honor,” Byakuya answered. The second mans voice spoke up, “I’m sorry,” “My brother, he cried, while performing the soul burial,” Byakuya said. “What is the relevance of this Captain Kuchiki?” inquired the first man’s voice. “The relevance?” Byakuya paused. “The relevance is that he is repentant for Kotsu’s death. I cannot speak to the events as they occurred, but I can say that my brother is not the type to cry without cause. We in the Kuchiki Clan train our children to control their emotions, and not let the emotions control them. The latter happened with my brother completely against who I know him to be; he cried.” “Given that the court assumes most of the accused actions to be out of character that cannot be considered a relevant argument.” Byakuya stood in silence. As the Council whispered around him, “In regard to the appeal of Akashi Kuchiki, on the first count of intentional murder of a resident of living world the court finds him guilty.” Byakuya’s heart sank. “On the second count of unintentional breaking of the imposed limiter, we find the accused guilty, but this will not be considered in the sentencing. This court also finds him guilty on a count of perjury before the court concerning his achievement of Bankai. Do you understand the courts decision?” “Frankly, no,” Byakuya said, “I have presented you with evidence enough to lower the charge of intentional murder and yet you didn’t?” “Captain Kuchiki,” said the woman’s voice somewhat exasperated “we explained that evidence is inadmissible since the confirmed actions of your Lieutenant are considered out of character as is the behavior you described. Now as for the sentencing, this court removes the initial sentence of execution,” Byakuya’s heart rose, “and replaces it with the sentence of banishment to Hueco Mundo and removal of his Zanpakto.” Byakuya was crushed by the sentence, “Captain Kuchiki you are to inform your brother of this change. Guards will meet you at the door to his prison cell and you will oversee the banishment proceedings. That is all, this session is adjourned.” A gavel sounded and the light over Byakuya faded. Akashi waits in his cell for news of his appeal… There was movement outside the door a jingling of keys and the door swung open. Byakuya stood before him. “Brother! What can you tell me about the appeal? Did they change the sentence?” Akashi asked eagerly. Byakuya nodded. “Really? To what? Can I go free?” Byakuya could barely speak as he shook his head. “You are to be banished to Hueco Mundo, and have your Zanpakto taken from you permanently.” “B- Brother?” Akashi said in confusion. Byakuya turned away unable to look at his brother’s pain. “I’m sorry brother. I’m sorry that I have failed you.” With that he walked out. The guards took Akashi into restraints and began to march him out of the cell. Byakuya walked with them as they marched on. As they left main prison a hooded cloak was placed over Akashi’s head and around his body. “Since we are transporting you to a location for transportation into Hueco Mundo it would be dangerous for anyone of less than Captain level to know the location, your brother will lead you there. You will wear this until you enter Hueco Mundo, understood?” Akashi nodded. That was the last thing he would see of Soul Society, the inside of a prison. He felt Byakuya grab him and transport him by flashstep. “Akashi,” said his brother’s voice, “I’m sorry that things have turned out this way, but know that I will do what I can until the moment you leave to help you. Suddenly they stopped. “Place this beneath your cloak,” a sword and belt were force into his hands, it was Jisatsu Kingu. “I couldn’t allow you to be exiled with no protection against the hollows.” They began to move again and then they stopped. “We are hear the gateway to Hueco Mundo, Captain level shinigami can’t pass through so it is the only way to keep it secure that we are the ones who know where it is. Also here are Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku, as well as the Head Captain. Please,” Byakuya couldn’t believe he was about to speak these words, “walk forward through the gate and- and never return to Soul Society.” With that Akashi walked through the gate into that dark world, and it closed behind him. The hood loosened itself and he was able to lower it. He looked at the vacant landscape. Though he did see what appeared to be a large building of some kind in the distance…but that is a story for another time... Previous Chapter:The Battle Ends! Akashi’s Regret. Next Chapter:Return to the Present, The Battle of the King and the Lotus.